wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinto Empire
Shinto Empire (神道帝国, Shintō teikoku) is is an ancient technology-based empire ruled by Paul Fon Fabre's Ancestor, Paul Shinto and it's successor, Tohno. So far, the Land of Luna and Japan are Shinto Empire's Territories. Founding Prior to the birth of Paul Gekko, The Empire was the first Nation born after Paul Shinto meets Ho-Oh when it perched on the Shinto Gate. The neighboring countries have crowned Paul Shinto, King of Fighters. Strength Like the Mahouka Empire, The Shinto Empire has Magicians too but with the Magic Technology combined with Ninjutsu. Through the eight-thousand Magicians, nine Colossal Monster Trucks and the Twenty-five Martial Artists, The Shinto Imperial has Numerous Magicians, Martial Artists and Colossal Monster Trucks and Heavy Artillery. Imperial Household Shinto Shinto Fleet Like the Egg Fleet, Shinto Fleet is a Colossal Group of flying battleships that completed a circumnavigation of the globe. Layouts Galaxy Fleet The Galaxy Fleet was built as a gigantic armada of heavily-armed flying battleships, containing what seems like hundreds or thousands of battleships. Each battleship was armed with powerful cannons, and resembled an aquatic creature. *Heart Airship- A large airship in the shape of the Heart-like cruiser. It is armed with a battery of cannons. *Magic Bomber- A large battleship the shape of the mythological creature Pegasus. It is more heavily armed than the gunships. *Hammer Destroyer- A giant purple ship in the shape of a manta ray. Though they are battle ships of similar function as the other ships, Their exactly heavily armed than the battleships. *Mako Dragon- A central battleship of the Galaxy Fleet. This massive battleship was in the shape of the Giant Mako Shark and heavily armed, and could have easily been the equivalent of the rest of the fleet in size and armament. Wizard Fleet The Wizard Fleet was built as a gigantic armada of large orange boats with dome-shaped gun turrets that fired huge explosive shells, containing what seems like hundreds or thousands of battleships. Each battleship was armed with powerful cannons, and resembled an aquatic creature. *Genesis Gunship- A smallest of the Wizard Fleet's battleships look like large red fish. They each carry dozens of gun turrets and a sizable platoon of Magicians. *Sawfish battleship - Huge battleships resembling sawfish that even have saw-blade noses on their bows. The saw-blade is supposedly a runway for Martial Artists and Jets to take off from and each side is lined with gun turrets. *Whale Shark Battleship- This massive ship is the flagship of the Wizard Fleet. It is in the shape of a whale shark was heavily armed, and could have easily been the equivalent of the rest of the fleet in size and armament like the Galaxy Fleet. At the bottom of the ship it has large turrets that can fire large bullets with destructive power. Alpha Fleet The Alpha Fleet was built as a gigantic space armada with only types of battleships present and incredible large numbers. This time, however, its ships had a more smooth design and possessed many more armaments. *Mako Frigate- A smallest of the Alpha Fleet's battleships. These grey battleships had vaguely the same shape as the Mako shark gunships but they lacked the ship stabilizers and their bridges were raise onto a platform of their own. They also featured several more gun turrets and cannons. *Magic Battleship- The formidable ship, larger and more heavily armed than the gunships and shaped like a large orange boat. Members Emperors *Paul Shinto Generals *Mars Category:Nations